Only Love Only You Only Me
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: One morning while Jade is asleep Beck realizes once again how much Jade means to him... and writes a song about it just for her


Disclaimer: While I do own this storious I don't own Victorious

* * *

><p>Beck woke up at 9 o'clock in the morning. He looked at Jade who was sleeping beside him. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful that for a moment his heart nearly stopped.<p>

_I wish you could see_

_That you are everything to me_

_You're my heart_

_You're my soul_

_You're the reason_

_I am whole_

Those words came at him like a ton of bricks. It was exactly how he felt about Jade. He always loved her but sometimes he didn't realize **how much **he loved her. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking about the way he sometimes forgets to show her how precious she is to him. Sometimes he gets annoyed with her. Quite a few times and in numerous ways he has tried to change her behavior. A few days ago he realized something. The things he had often been annoyed with about her were the things he most loved about her.

_Sometimes I'm too blind to see_

_Too blind to understand_

_Sometimes I try to stop you_

_From getting out of hand_

_I try to change the way you are_

_But I don't want that to be_

_Because if you changed I'd lose_

_The one so precious to me_

It was right after they had left Tori's house. Jade had been unusually quiet. He tried to get her to talk, knowing that the argument they had would come up. Suddenly she burst into tears. Jade almost never cries. Beck was concerned. Was this about what he had said to her earlier? He asked her what was wrong and she didn't hold back. She was going through a terrible time in her life. One year ago to the day her sister was murdered. _Fuck, _he thought to himself. He had forgotten.

_So if you can listen now_

_If you can hear me just a minute_

_Know my life_

_Would be empty without you in it_

_You make me complete_

_You are so sweet_

_I know you'd kill me if I say it's true_

_But to me there nothing sweeter then you_

Beck brushed back her hair. It felt like silk. She snored softly. A grin crossed his lips. About 3 weeks ago Jade had fallen asleep in class and that somehow led to them having words. He said something that he **definitely **shouldn't have said. She called him 100 shades of **INSANE**. Of course, once he realized what he said he IMEDIATELY apologized and took those words back. He wasn't thinking when he said that. She told him that she forgave him but first he had to kiss her. He was all too happy to do so.

_Once you said I was 100 shades of insane_

_And Jade I know that's true_

_A hundred shades is nothing_

_I'm millions of shades crazy about you_

Another time she had looked at him and said, "We understand each other right?" By all rights it seemed like a fairly random question. But he knew exactly what she was talking about. Did they understand each other? Duh!

_You're the only one I understand_

_When you say we it's your command_

_Because you caught my heart and kept the key_

_I'm a prisoner of love_

_And I never wish to be set free_

One thing Beck loved about Jade was that she always referred to herself and Beck as "we". It was always "we" should go take the group and go see the opening of Miss Saigon. For Jade that was actually polite. Normally she wouldn't say it as a suggestion but as a fact with undertones of a command. She had been known to say something like "we" are going to karaoke showdown tomorrow. Sometimes she would say that 30 minutes before the event (IE show or whatever) would start. Jade was full of surprises. Sometimes she would say the most random things. On occasion he would ask her why but most of the time her answer was always the same. It was always "cause". He learned not to argue with her when she was in that mood and definitely not to contradict her.

_You are mine_

_I am yours_

_Forever we are one_

_You're a winner_

_In my eyes_

_You shine as bright_

_As the morning sun_

_And when you say_

_The words you say_

_It makes me love you more_

_Can you know_

_How much I love you so_

_Loving you is no chore_

Jade saw his bad side. She saw his short comings. She saw his little and big quirks and she loved him despite it. She was strong and at the same time she allowed herself to be vulnerable with him. He loved holding her. He loved her laugh. Those are the things that never annoyed him about her, but the things that did annoy him… well he loved that too.

Jade stirred and woke up. She was smiling. She had the most beautiful smile. He forgot all about a little thing called morning breath, leaned forward and kissed her.

_Even in the morning_

_When you do not smell so fine_

_I am proud to kiss you_

_I'm proud to know you're mine_

_I never understand_

_How there's just one person for everyone_

_Now my life has finally begun._


End file.
